Reverse the Reversed
by IceLance
Summary: Kibō is stuck between two things; his mission and his own path, with Vi's support he must bring everyone back from the Void at any cost, not just for his sake, but for hers.


"With that final performance you are free" I bow.

The reverse fighter drops to the ground unconscious, my breath heavy, I pick up the Link Joker card as it disintegrates in my hand.

"That's the third one today right?" a female voice says. The room's dark, a feminine figure stands in the doorway with a yellow glow around her.

"Yeah, Vi, third or fourth." I get up, dust myself off and look down at the defeated reverse fighter.

"C'mon, there's a few more around, and you look exhausted." She gestures to me to go with her, a member of the group runs in to take care of the unconscious guy as we walk out into the hall.

"This way" she says as we walk through the halls. The bleak white walls with a grey strip of plastic along the side with pale green doors, not the fanciest of places.

"The attacks are getting more frequent by the day, as you may be aware of. They were once or twice a week, and now we've had multiple on a daily basis."

We stop outside a door with a large emblem of the group on the centre of it, "You've saved a vast amount of people, and keep it up… for all our sakes". She hugs me, her honey coloured hair whips around as she squeezes my shoulder. "Be safe, for me" her green eyes glistening with tears. And then she walks past clutching her clipboard to her chest.

I take a moment and feel sorry for Vi, then enter, the room's dark and I cannot see any windows inside, the door closes behind me and it is complete darkness. The next second a spotlight hits the centre back part of the room where a large leather chair sits with its back to me. it slowly turns and the boss is sat in it.

"Kibō you finally made it" panels over large window which stretch from floor to the ceiling, rise up and the room is beautifully lit up by the moonlight, he gestures for me to sit on the chair in front of him. I move over cautiously and sit.

"I am proud to call you a member of Omega corp. keeping everyone safe from the threat of reverse fighters." His slick hair doesn't move as he moves around explaining the corporation I live in. his grey suit with 'Omega' written on the pocket.

"Tomorrow we launch our new initiative, we take over the world" he rises slamming his hands on the desk with the reverse red lines on his face. His eyes don't have a pupil.

I get up and run for the door when a red and black aura encase the door, I go to touch it as it shocks my hand, turn to face him as he laughs and points at me.

"You know the drill, you either win or be reversed" as his desk lights up with the vanguard overlay for the deck and card positions. A red version appears in front of me as I put my deck down and my starter.

"Stand up the vanguard!" we shout.

The room turns into a corrupted version of cray where everything has begun to rot and decay, the world covered in black and red clouds and lightning. The boss stands opposite me shortly before turning into **Amon's Follower, Fate Collector. **But with the bosses facial features. My features are on **Smiling Presenter.**

"I will ensure the victory of the master Link Joker clan and rid of anyone who opposes them, I ride"

**(Amon's Follower Fools Palm, 7000) **

"Fate collector moves back"

**(Amon's Follower Fate Collector, 5000)**

"You better hurry your turn, I cannot wait to ruin one of our best freedom fighters" he shouts.

I draw and I ride purple trapezist"

**(Purple Trapezist, 6000)**

"And Smiling Presenter moves behind"

**(Smiling Presenter, 5000)**

"Presenter supports Trapezist's attack"

**(6000+5000= 11000)**

"No guard"

Trapezist jumps through the air and aims for Fate Collector.

"Drive check, nothing"

Trapezist's foot collides with Fate Collector which knocks him back.

"Damage check, nothing"

"I will bring you to your senses, and as a reward I will lead us, rather than a leech like yourself!" I yell over, his expression doesn't waver.

"Draw, I ride Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw."

**(Amon's Follower Hell's Draw 9000)**

"And I call another, soulcharge, and I call a Hell's Deal behind her"

**(Amon's Follower Hell's Deal 7000)**

"Which now I can soulcharge two again"

"With support from Fate, my vanguard attacks"

**(9000+5000= 14000)**

"No guard"

A small smirk rises on his face as he drive checks a draw trigger. "The power goes to my rearguard Draw"

"Now attack him" he yells

**(9000+7000+5000= 21000)**

This goes on for a while and it is time for him to go full force.

"I will end you this turn, I ride Demon Marquis Amon… Reverse!"

**(Demon Marquis Amon Reverse, 13000)**

"Since I have Amon in the soul he gains 2k. now I Limit Break!"

One of his rear guards is flipped upside down and his red markings of being reversed lighten up.

"Feel the power of reverse Amon, he gains one crit and 8k since I have eight cards in the soul."

"Final damage check" I unflip the sixth damage to see a green glow.

"a heal trigger, I told you I will own this group and show you power"

I draw a card and hold a card up into the air.

"Not all people get reversed, we will prove that to you."

I look down and then up to the card and I get white markings like reversed people from under their eyes to their jaw. His red, mine white.

"Yes the power of being reversed, but how have you not been controlled by it?"

I slam Luquier reverse on to Miracle Pop Eva.

"I was taken over like you until Luquier spoke to me, even she doesn't like being reversed but with our strengths combined, we will eradicate every reverse fighter and find the answer to help her."

"I'll end you with this, Maricica attacks"

**(Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Maricica 9000)**

"No guard"

"Well I counterblast for her skill I call out another one to take her place, go!"

"I'll guard that with and intercept and a Deal"

"Fine I'll attack with Rising Dragon with Trapezist's support"

**(9000+3000+6000= 17000)**

"Now go Luquier, Eva's Limit Break, I send the two Trapezist's to the soul and call them out again, their skills send Maricica and Dragon to the soul, I call Lilian and Dragon out again."

Horror grows on the bosses face as I unleash Luquier on him.

**(11000+10000+7000= 28000)**

I smirk as he throws a perfect guard down and only has two cards left in hand.

"Twin Drive:

First check… nothing,

The second… a critical, all effects to Rising Dragon"

"Now go Rising Dragon with support from trapezist"

**(9000+3000+6000+5000= 22000)**

"I guard with these" as he throws down his last two cards.

"To end this performance, go Lilian, slash him to pieces!"

**(10000+6000= 16000)**

"No guard."

Lilian slashes her sword into Amon as he explodes and the boss drops to the ground, markings disappear and the room returns to normal. I go over and put my hand on his back. My eyes turn to crystal white and my markings illuminate as I see who has reversed him and where.

Vi enters the room and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to your new office, boss."


End file.
